


Four A.M.

by icandrawamoth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Husbands, Doctors & Physicians, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre comes home to his husband after a long week at the hospital for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four A.M.

It's nearly four a.m. by the time Combeferre makes it home, but there's still dim yellow light shining from the bedroom window. He smiles to himself as he locks the car, imaging Joly having fallen asleep under the lamp reading one of his textbooks again. 

That's not it, though. When he opens the door - as quietly as possible - he hears his husband's voice call his name. 

"Did you wait up for me?" he asks, the smile still on his face as he enters the bedroom, sees Joly all cozied up in a mound of pillows and blankets, book abandoned at his side, and leans down for a kiss.

There are dark circles under the younger man's eyes, and he has to suppress a yawn before he can speak, which gives away his answer. "I wanted to see you."

"You saw me at the hospital earlier."

"It wasn't the same." Joly takes his arm and pulls him down to sit next to him, leaning in for another kiss, sweet and lingering. 

Combeferre sighs into the kiss, leaning over him, one hand sliding down to cup his hip. "And what exactly were you waiting up for?" he teases softly, murmuring the words against Joly's lips. 

His husband flushes pink in the dim light, and as long as he lives, Combeferre will never get over how cute that is. "Nothing, I swear," he insists as his fingers curl with Combeferre's on his hip. "I just wanted to sleep with you. Just sleep!" he corrects, his flush deepening, and Combeferre laughs, kissing him again. 

"I think we're both too exhausted for much else tonight," he admits. Though there's a sparkle in his eye as he muses, "Maybe tomorrow."

"Oh, I have all sort of plans for this weekend," Joly agrees, grinning. "Most of them involve sleeping, but I suppose we can work in a little sex, too."

"Oh, you suppose so? I like the sound of that." Combeferre laughs, kissing him one more time before before pulling away to get ready for bed.


End file.
